


and I am a writer, writer of fictions

by snuggeries



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuggeries/pseuds/snuggeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title taken from The Decemberists' The Engine Driver.</p><p>In which Finn is no good at writing but great at daydreaming; angst ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I am a writer, writer of fictions

If Finn had a knack for writing, he’d write a novel, which is what writers usually write. At least, he thinks so. His brother told him that there are novels, and then there are _novels_ , not to mention novellas. Kurt had the word novels in bold and italics, for some reason. Literature isn’t his expertise, really.

But if he could write, really could write well, then he would painstakingly tell a – tale? Novel? Story? – a story about a girl who adored headbands. The main character ( _protagonist,_ Blaine corrects him over his shoulder – _sneak up on your boyfriend instead please and thank you Blaine Anderson_ ) would be pretty, talented, and most importantly, could sing well. 

 _Sounds like a Mary Sue_ , Kurt remarks finally, crossing and uncrossing his legs.

_Shut up, Watson._

_Watson?_ Watson _? What does Watson have to do with anything?_

_He’s a famous writer, yeah? The one who wrote about his friend Sherlock Holmes?_

_For God’s sake, Watson is not real, you_ imbecile _, Arthur Conan Doyle made him up! I don’t know why Rachel would find_ you _attractive, out of all people –_

Rachel. The main character (screw Blaine and Kurt) is Rachel. That’s her name. A perfect name for a goddess, unlike the insipid Mary Sue. Insipid is a word he learnt from Rachel. And yes, Rachel is real. Not just in his head, but - on with the novel first.

Rachel would like singing very much. Not just a little bit, but a whole lot. She wants to be an actress on Broadway; she’s from a small town, though, and people might not like people from Lima, Ohio in a sophisticated city like New York. Sophisticated is also a word he learnt from Rachel. People there like roses more than chicken wings, which is a small town delicacy but eating them would be frowned on by the New Yorkers, and he is digressing again. Digress is a word he learnt from Mike when he was prepping for his SAT, and Mike of course got a high score, but chose to dance instead. Mike dreams of being a dancer. Dreams are hard to achieve these days. He doesn’t know what his dream is, anyway.

But if he really had a knack for writing, he’d make Rachel’s dreams come true.

The novel’d be about Rachel going to NYADA and graduating with flying colours, and she would sing and dance and do all the things that only Rachel Berry can do best, breaking hearts and mending them along the way. He’s not sure if he could write it right, but since he can’t, all he can do is watch her pirouette and sing, _you’re all I need to get by baby_ , while hoping against hope that he is who she sings about.

 


End file.
